


Patton's Cookie Escape (GONE WRONG)

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Doggy Door, Lee!Patton, M/M, Multi, ler!janus, ler!logan, stuck, ticklefic, tickletober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Patton tries to escape from the pantry with a box of cookies. But he ends up getting himself stuck in the doggy door! Thankfully, Patton isn't alone for long, and Janus tries to both free Patton, and take advantage...
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 17





	Patton's Cookie Escape (GONE WRONG)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I'm on time again! Whoop whoop! Thank goodness for this week off work! I'm getting LOADS done! Now, please enjoy this extra long fanfic for today! 
> 
> This is Tickletober Day 15: Stuck

“PATTON, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT STEALING FROM THE DOWNSTAIRS PANTRY?!” Logan shouted from the pantry. 

Patton giggled to himself as he quickly sprinted up the stairs with a box of cookies and pushed the door to the basement right open. Patton accidentally tripped on the last stair, but quickly took off sprinting after getting himself up. Patton sprinted through the hallway, towards the back door and tried to turn the door knob. But...the door wouldn’t open! He tried pushing and pushing, but the door wouldn’t open no matter what he did! So, Patton looked around and tried to think of another exit in the house. Could he crawl out a window without breaking the cookies upon impact? Probably not. Could he use another door? Well considering Logan had probably blocked off the front door, Most likely not. 

Finally, Patton looked at the back door and gasped. The doggy door! Patton forgot about the doggy door! So, Patton set to work to escape. He pushed the cookies through the flap, and started crawling himself in the doggy door. He managed to get his shoulders through the doggy door in a diagonal angle, and worked his ribs and belly through the doggy door frame. That seemed to get through the door pretty nicely! 

Now, his hips. Patton pushed his hips into the tiny door frame and tried to push himself through. But, his hips didn’t fit! They were too big! Patton struggled a little more, and tried to wiggle his hips through. But he just couldn’t get his hips through! He was just too thick in the hips! Patton mentally cursed his feminine hips as he tried and failed to push himself through. No! Come on, stupid butt! Get through! 

Patton finally gave up and decided that the doggy door was a no go. So, he started slowly sliding his body backwards to get back into the house. But...his body wouldn’t move. His belly was capable of contorting, but it wouldn’t be enough to slide himself out! 

“...Uh oh…” Patton said quietly to himself as he realized he was stuck. Patton struggled a little bit more, but soon gave up. Patton’s frustration soon turned into slight panic as he wondered just how long he was gonna be stuck here. “H-Hello? Logan? Can you help me? I’m stuck!” Patton yelled for his friend. 

There was no response. Patton widened his eyes as his mind started to swirl with panic. 

“Logan?! LOGAN! VIRGIL! ROMAN?! JANUS?! REMUS! SOMEONE HELP!” Patton shouted. Patton tried kicking the ground with his toes. “HELLOOO? HELLOOO?!” Patton shouted. “LOGAN! PLEASE HELP ME! I’M SORRY I TOOK THE COOKIES! JUST PLEASE HELP MEE!” Patton begged. 

Patton hung his head as he realized yelling for Logan would be no use. Logan must’ve walked up the steps and into his room, and there was no way he was gonna be able to hear anything from there. 

He had really done it this time. All for a box of freaking cookies! Patton growled and pushed the cookies aside. He wasn’t hungry for them now. He was too busy trying to get himself out of the mess he got himself into. 

Patton waited a few minutes for someone to notice his beige-colored pants, his black socks and his big butt on the inside of the doggy door. 

Thankfully, it didn’t take long for someone to see Patton’s legs sticking out of the back door. Whoever it was, made themself known by dropping the stuff in their hand in pure awe. Patton gasped and struggled to listen. “Hello?” Patton asked. 

Whoever the person was, was silent for a moment. But then, the father heard something: 

“Patton?!” Someone reacted. 

“Hello?! Who’s there? Can you help me?” Patton asked. 

But the person bursted into high-pitched laughter at the scene in front of him. “HOHOHOLY CRAHAP! HAHAHAHAHA! How...how did yohou-” the person asked, grabbing his foot and his leg. 

Patton let out a sigh of relief. They were gonna help me! “Thank you! Just pull me-AHAHA!” Patton ordered before guffawing. 

The person had grabbed Patton’s thigh and squeezed it, tickling him in the process! “Sohorry! Just please be careful! My legs are a little ticklish.” Patton told them. 

“That’s alright.” The person replied. 

“Who are you?” Patton asked. 

“It’s Janus!” he replied. 

Janus?...Oh yeah! Deceit! That was Deceit’s name! Patton forgot about that for a moment. “Hi Janus! I uh...got a little stuck.” Patton told him. 

Janus chuckled. “Really? I didn’t know that. I thought you were just sitting here playing.” He replied sarcastically. 

Patton groaned. “Please no more jokes till I’m out.” Patton begged. 

“No promises.” Janus replied. Eh...fair enough. 

Patton sighed and tried to wiggle himself free a little. Though he managed to wiggle himself back and forth, he still couldn’t get through with his big hips and butt being too big with the door. 

“Ihihi looks like you got yourself stuck in there pretty good!” Janus reacted. 

“You think?” Patton replied. 

“Do you need me to pull you out?” Janus asked. 

Patton nodded his head. “Yes please!” Patton begged. 

“Okay.” Janus grabbed onto Patton’s ankles and started pulling Patton backwards. Patton tried to push himself out as much as he could, but he could barely do anything thanks to his arms being outside the doggy door. Finally, Janus stopped pulling. “Goodness gracious Patton! Why in the world did you think crawling through this door was a good idea?!” Janus asked. 

“I don’t know. I don’t wanna talk about it. Just please get me out of here?” Patton begged. 

Janus looked at the man in surprise. He could tell Patton was agitated with himself, but...why?   
“You don’t need to be mad at yourself. We’re working on it. Alright?” Janus told him. 

Patton sighed and rested his chin on his hand while Janu tried to think of how to get him out. Not really thinking, Janus grabbed onto Patton’s lower thigh and tried pulling. But Patton jolted and squeaked! “HEY! Whoa...What did I say about being careful, Janus?!” Patton asked. 

Janus was growing tired of Patton’s attitude. He understood Patton may be annoyed that this happened, but that doesn’t mean he needs to let his anger out at him! But Janus’s thoughts started to turn into an idea. It seemed like the ticklish thighs gave him an idea on how to cheer him up…

“Hey Patton?” Janus called. 

“Yeah?” Patton responded. 

“I’m gonna call someone to help us out, and keep you company until they come over.” Janus explained. 

Patton nodded. “Uuuuh...Okay.” Patton replied. “You can’t pull me out like this?” Patton clarified. 

“I can try, but it’d be quicker if we just called someone to help cut you free and lower the risk of hurting you.” Janus explained. 

Patton nodded, putting full trust in the man. “Thank you Janus.” Patton said thankfully. 

“Of course! It’s the least I can do for a toddler.” Janus joked. 

Patton was about to say something, but quickly stopped when he realized what Janus just said. “I-...What?” Patton reacted. “I am not a toddler.” Patton reacted. 

“Technically you’re not, but you certainly proved yourself to be a toddler...” Janus mentioned, poking Patton’s foot to refer to Patton’s tight situation. 

Patton sighed. “Promise not to tell anyone except for the person helping me?” Patton pleaded, feeling embarrassed by his circumstance. 

Janus smirked to himself as he put his phone down beside him. “Yup! I can do that.” Janus replied. “And while you’re waiting…” Janus started scratching on the sensitive inner skin of Patton’s thigh. 

Patton squeaked and started kicking almost right away! “Hehehey! JANUS! This is no time for-” Patton’s protests had fallen on deaf ears as Janus only added a few fingers to the scratching. “GahahAHAHAHAMES! JAHAHAN!” Patton shouted at him. 

“Yes Patton?” Janus responded. 

“KNOHOHOCK IHIHIT OHOHOFF!” Patton ordered. 

Janus giggled. “I’ll knock it off once you knock off the attitude.” Janus replied with a smirk on his face. The reality was: even if Patton stopped his attitude right then and there, Janus probably would’ve continued to tickle him. This was an unbelievably convenient scenario where Patton could only move so much. And the best part? It wasn’t Janus’s fault at all! It was Patton’s own fault for getting himself into this mess! So that made everything justified! 

“Ohoho COHOHOME OHOHON!” Patton shouted back at him as another pair of fingers started tickling his other stuck thigh. “HAHAHAHA! StAHAHAP IHIHIT!” Patton begged. 

“Okay. Just one more thing:” Janus told him as he retreated his hands from his thighs. 

Janus scooted himself a little closer and gave Patton’s hips a squeeze. Patton jolted in surprise! “aaAAEEK! Uh oh...WAHAIT NOOHOHOHOHOHO!” Patton shouted before falling into a fit of laughter. Janus was only squeezing his hips. That was all he was doing! It was one simple act, that was turning Patton into a giggly mess. “PLEHEHEHEASE! WHYHYHY TIHIHIHICKLIHIHING?!” Patton asked him. 

“Because you got yourself into this mess! And I wanna make sure you never get yourself in this mess ever again. How do I do that without scarring you mentally or physically? Why, by tickling you, of course!” Janus explained. “And I happened to hear from a nosey bird, that you happen to like tickling.” Janus mentioned. 

Patton rested his useless hands onto the concrete ground while he giggled and laughed with a slight blush on his face. The truth was, he wasn’t exactly wrong in his statement…

Janus soon started tickling Patton’s lower belly with one hand, and resumed his thigh-tickling with his other hand. Patton squealed helplessly and hung his head as laughter overcame the father. “NOHOHOT MYHYHY BEHEHEHELLYYYYY!” Patton squealed. 

“Ooooh. Okay! Looks like I’m going for the knees a little early then.” Janus declared with a smirk as he pinned Patton’s calf down and started skittering a finger behind Patton’s knee. 

“WAIT- Nohohot thehere! Cohohome ohohon! Ihihihi’m gohohoing crahahazyhyhy!” Patton begged. 

Janus guffawed. “Your laughter dropped in volume! How could you be going crazy if your laughter had dropped significantly?” Janus asked. 

Patton attempted to lift his leg up, but he couldn’t no matter how much he tried. To make things worse, Janus had decided to lay on both calves and switch between tickling the left knee pit, and the right knee pit. Right, left. Right for a while, left for a second then back to right! Then, left for a while, right for a little and back to left for a while! Patton was giggling and pushing against the doggy door frame in a struggle to get away. Everything in Patton was screaming for him to go forward to escape the hands, but this only got Patton MORE stuck than he was! 

Patton shook his head and covered his face in embarrassment. “Plehehehehease stahahahap! Thihihihis ihihis ehehembahaharrassihihing!” Patton begged. 

“Okay. I suppose I can give you a break.” Janus offered and wiped away the ghost tickles. 

Patton took in some breath and took a few minutes to recuperate his oxygen. He was growing tired from the tickling, and his lungs were slightly limited due to his stuck situation. 

“Hey Patton...you okay?” Janus asked. 

Patton nodded. “Yeah, I am. Can you help me out now? Or is that helper here?” Patton asked. 

Janus smiled and looked to his right. Another person was standing beside Janus, trying not to burst out laughing. “Hello Logan. Can you please help the poor Patton please? He’s stuck in the doggy door that’s not even meant for him.” Janus explained briefly. 

Patton’s eyes widened in horror. “LOGAN?!” Patton shouted. 

Logan bursted out laughing at Patton, revealing his presence to the father. Patton groaned and covered his face with his hands. “Yup! The helper is here! And by helper, I mean Logan Sanders!” Janus told him. 

Patton whined. “JANUS!” Patton shouted at him. 

“What? You wanted help, didn’t you?” Janus teased. 

“But-...Janus!” Patton shouted back, not wanting to reveal his house crime. 

“The reason why he doesn’t want me here, is because I was a witness to his cookie-stealing crime.” Logan explained. 

Janus gasped and let out a long “Ooooooh!” upon putting the pieces together. “You were escaping Logan by going through the door, so you could eat your cookies in the backyard!” Janus put together outloud. 

Patton growled and started getting very annoyed. He swung his fists around in childish anger. “I WANT OUT OF HERE!” Patton ordered. 

“Oh my! It looks like Patton is in another angry mood! Looks like my tickling didn’t do enough!” Janus reacted. 

Logan giggled. “Tickling, huh?” Logan clarified. 

“Yeah. Strange how it didn’t work. Should I try again?” Janus asked. 

“Sounds like a wonderful idea! Can I help?” Logan replied and asked.

“Sure!” Janus replied happily. 

“Have you tried his toes yet?” Logan asked next. 

Janus gasped and gave himself a facepalm. “No! I haven’t! I’m such a dummy!” Janus reacted. 

“Oooh! Want me to help you with that? I think if we tickle him and pull, we may be able to get him out!” Logan plotted. 

Patton squeaked and covered his mouth in fear, yet slight excitement. 

Janus smirked and nodded. “That’s a great idea! Let’s do it!” Janus declared. 

Logan went for the left foot, while Janus went for the right one. They grabbed Patton’s ankle’s with one hand, and started skittering their fingers on both of Patton’s feet at the same time. 

“BAAAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAIT, DOHOHOHOHON’T! HAHAHAHAHA!” Patton shouted. The ticklish father held his head in ticklish shock, and wiggled everywhere he could despite the little room. 

“One…” Janus counted. 

Logan nodded. “Two…” Logan continued. 

“THREE!” They both yelled at once and pulled as hard as they could! 

Patton’s belly and ribs came sliding into the house! But thanks to the angle, Patton’s body quickly halted at the shoulders. His upper ribs, his shoulders and his head were the only things sticking out the door! While this made laughing a lot easier, this also posed a problem for getting the rest of his body inside the house. 

But as it turns out, Patton already knew what to do because he was already turning his body on an angle! “Okay! My shoulders should be able to fit now.” Patton told them. 

“Okay. On 3!” Logan told him. 

“THREE!” Janus shouted quickly and pulled Patton’s ankle. Logan blinked in surprise at the disobedient action, but smiled upon seeing Patton’s body pop out of the doggy door and back inside the house! “WE DID IT!” Janus shouted excitedly. 

Logan smiled and high-fived the deceitful side. “Exceptional job, Janus!” Logan complimented proudly. 

Patton was laying there, giggling his lungs out. He was still giggling from the ghost tickles that were plaguing both of his feet. 

Janus smiled and walked up to Patton with a hand out. “You want some help up?” Janus offered. Patton smiled, grabbed his hand and used it to get himself up. 

...But not before pulling Janus down and attempting to tickle him back. 

Janus didn’t react to any of the squeezes or finger skitters on his ribs, armpits or sides. He just lifted himself up and turned his body around onto his back and laid there. Patton’s smile started to drop as he realized he wasn’t ticklish in any of the spots he was trying. But then, Patton tried his neck…

“EEEP! Pahahatton...dohohon’t yohohou even- heheHEY!” Janus squeaked, pushing away the fingers as best he could. Patton’s smile immediately returned! He found a ticklish spot! It’s not bad, but it’s certainly something! 

Patton kept Janus in a constant stream of giggles by tickling as many of the available neck spots as possible, to keep him guessing. Finally, Janus fell into louder, more bubbly giggles as Patton tickled both sides of his neck at once! It seemed like Janus had taken on Thomas’s infamous ticklish spot! So, Patton happily got his revenge for a little while. 

And even though Janus got a much more satisfying counter revenge against Patton, it was still cute to be able to see Janus all giggly and adorable. Patton would eventually decide that getting stuck in the doggy door led to some bittersweet results in the end! Even if it was a little embarrassing. 

Less than a week later, Patton got himself stuck in the doggy door again.


End file.
